


Icing (and Other White Creams)

by waitingforjudas



Series: Hale Brews 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Derek Hale, Derek Hale Bakes, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, I wrote this in like 5 minutes, Implied Bottom Stiles, Implied Top Derek, M/M, Not really edited, also he bakes cinnamon rolls, also this is more suggestive than explicit, get you a man who can do/is both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Stiles stared at the cinnamon rolls. “No icing?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Brews 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Icing (and Other White Creams)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another chapter of Call Us Dropout Heroes, a short (explicit) story for The Walking Dead (Rickyl), and a lot of outlining to do on my main (original fiction) WIP. So this is barely edited and it's very short but whatever, I had an idea.

Stiles stared at the cinnamon rolls. “No icing?” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “They’re covered in sugar, Stiles. You’ll be fine without it. Do you want one or not?” 

Stiles grinned up at his soulmate. “You could make some icing for them.”

“And be the one who has to deal with you when you’ve had that much sugar?” 

“Actually,” Stiles said, “sugar doesn’t cause hyperactivity. It’s just a trope—”

“No,” Derek cut in, “it doesn’t cause hyperactivity. You take a nap and say you’re in a food coma.” But he was smiling, smirking at the very edge of his mouth, and Stiles’ grin only widened. 

“Well,” Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh, no,” Derek murmured, but he was already taking off his apron. 

Stiles snorted. “I was going to say—”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “I think I know what you were going to say.” 

“What was I going to say?” 

“That nobody’s here, it’s ten minutes to closing, and don’t I want to see if the table can hold your weight?” 

Stiles bit his lip to hide his smile, but judging by the way Derek’s eyes crinkled, it didn’t really work. “Actually,” he said, “I was going to ask if you wanted to see if the table could hold _your_ weight.” 

Derek’s eyes widened, his lips parting. “Lock the door,” he rasped. 

Stiles hurried. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Halloween! If you enjoyed this work, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
